RZ-1-A-Flügel-Abfangjäger/Legends
*Incom-Gesellschaft (ab 4 NSY)X-Wing – Bacta-Piraten |Serie= |Modell=RZ-1-A-Flügler''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' |Typ=Sternjäger |Preis=*150.000''Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' - 175.000 *Gebraucht: 70.000 Starships of the Galaxy (2007) |Merkmale=Sehr schnell und wendig |Länge=9,6 Meter |Breite=6,48 Meter''Behind the Magic'' |Höhe=*1,91 Meter (ohne Stabilisatoren) *3,11 Meter (mit Stabilisatoren) |Beschleunigung=*5.100 g *21 MGLT/s |Wendigkeit=96 DPF |MGLT=120 MGLT |Sublicht=1.300 - 1.400 km/h (bei aktiviertem Deflektorschild höhere Geschwindigkeit möglich) |Antrieb=*2 Novaldex-J-77- „Ereignishorizont“- Triebwerke (400 KTU)Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File *4 Kontrolldüsen |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 1 *Kein Backup *Incom-GBk-785- Hyperantrieb |Schild=*50 SBD Deflektorschilde *1 Sirplex-Z-9- Schildgenerator |Hülle=*14 RU leichte Panzerung *Titanlegierungshülle''Die Stele-Chroniken'' |Abwehrmaßnahmen=*Miradyne-4X-Phantom-Sensorstörsender *Elektronische Gegenmaßnahmen |Energie=*MPS-BPr-99-EnergiewandlerX-Wing (Videospiel) *Fusionsreaktor *2 Energiegeneratoren |Sensoren=*Fabritech-ANs-7e-Sensorsystem *PTDA#PA-9r-Langstreckeneinheit *PTAG#PG-7u-Kurzstreckeneinheit |Kommunikation= |Zielsuchsystem=*Fabritech-ANq-3.6- Zielcomputer *IN-344-B-„Sichtlinie“-Holoabbildungssystem *2 Niedrigenergie-Zielerfassung-Laser |Bewaffnung=*2 Leichte Borstel- RG9-Laserkanonen Spätere Ergänzung: *2 Dymek-HM-6-Erschütterungsraketenwerfer (je 6 mittlere Erschütterungsraketen) |Navcom=*Microaxial-LpL-449-Navigationscomputer limitiert auf 2 Sprünge *Torplex-Rq9.Z-Flugkontrollavionik |Crew=1 PilotDas Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen |Passagiere= |Beladung=40 kg |Vorräte=1 Woche |In Dienst=0 NSYStarships of the Galaxy (2001)Rebellion (Comicreihe) |Letzte Sichtung=44 NSYX-Wing – Gnadentod |Rolle=*Langstrecken- Mehrzweckjäger''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *Leichter Abfangjäger *GeleitschutzjägerRaumschiffe und Fahrzeuge *Aufklärungsschiff *Angriffsjäger |Flotten=*Flotte der Rebellenallianz *Flotte der Neuen RepublikX-Wing – Angriff auf Coruscant |Zugehörigkeit=*Rebellen-Allianz *Zann-Konsortium *Neue Republik *Neuer Jedi-OrdenDas Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die Abtrünnigen *Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen *KonföderationWächter der Macht – Exil }} Der Leichte RZ-1-A-Flügel-Abfangjäger, meistens nur als A-Flügler bezeichnet, war ein Sternjäger, der während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges von der Rebellen-Allianz entworfen wurde. Er galt als der schnellste konventionelle Abfangjäger seiner Zeit, war jedoch auch für seine äußerst widerspenstige Technik und seine empfindliche Steuerung bekannt, aufgrund derer der Jäger seinem Piloten höchste Konzentration abverlangte und nur von den besten und erfahrensten Piloten der Allianz geflogen werden konnte. Ursprünglich war der A-Flügler als reiner Geleitschutzjäger konzipiert, der größere Rebellenschiffe effektiv vor imperialen Jägern der TIE-Serie beschützen sollte. Da die Allianz jedoch nie über die Ressourcen verfügte, auf bestimmte Aufgabenbereiche ausgelegte Sternjäger zu bauen, wurde der A-Flügler bald auch für Überraschungsangriffe, Hinterhalte, Aufklärung sowie für den offensiven Raumkampf eingesetzt, wobei er sich aufgrund seiner überragenden Geschwindigkeit, Wendigkeit und Ausstattung in sämtlichen Einsatzbereichen als erfolgreich erwies und ein weitreichendes Potenzial unter Beweis stellte. Der A-Flügler stand nach dem galaktischen Bürgerkrieg, in dem er sich trotz seiner Schwächen hervorragend bewährte, in der gesamten Zeit ihres Bestehens auch im Dienst der Neuen Republik und später der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen. Beschreibung Technik miniatur|links|Eine Übersicht über die wichtigsten Systeme Mit seinen gerade einmal 9,6 Metern Länge war der keilförmige A-Flügel-Sternjäger das kleinste Schiff innerhalb der Flotte der Rebellen-Allianz. Deshalb konnte dieser Einmannjäger, im Gegensatz zu seinen Brüdern, dem T-65-X- und BTL-Y-Flügler, eine Fracht von nur 40 Kilogramm Gewicht transportieren und zudem keinen Astromechdroiden aufnehmen, der bei anderen Jägern dem Piloten die Navigation und die Bedienung erleichterte. Stattdessen war der Pilot vollständig auf einen LpL-449-Navigationscomputer und eine komplexe ANs-7e-Sensoreinheit angewiesen, die mit einer Vielzahl von zusätzlichen Systemen, wie beispielsweise einem PG-7u-Gefahren-Analyse-Gitter und einem PA-9r-Langstrecken-Detektionsfeld ausgestattet war - Systeme, die allesamt vom Piloten selbst überwacht, kontrolliert und bedient werden mussten. Der A-Flügler verfügte also bei weitem nicht über den Bedienungs- und Flugkomfort eines X-Flüglers und verlangte seinem Piloten permanent höchste Konzentration, Aufmerksamkeit und Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit ab - ganz besonders deshalb, da die Technik des Jägers als besonders anfällig für Störung galt. Die beiden Novaldex-Triebwerke Modell J-77 „Ereignishorizont“ mit einer Schubkraft von 400 KTU waren der wohl revolutionärste Teil des A-Flüglers. Diese Triebwerke ermöglichten dem Jäger eine Vakuum-Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit, die bis zu 120 MGLT erreichte und damit sogar die des TIE-Abfangjägers übertraf, der 110 MGLT erreichte. Damit war der A-Flügler zum Zeitpunkt seiner Indienststellung der antriebsstärkste Sternjäger der Galaxis, der jemals in Serie produziert wurde. Innerhalb einer planetarischen Atmosphäre erreichte der A-Flügler eine Spitzengeschwindigkeit von bis zu 1.400 Kilometern pro Stunde, wobei in stellarer Umgebung auch die stabilisierenden, stark reduzierten und vertikal ausgerichteten Flügel eine wichtige Rolle spielten. Bei aktiviertem Deflektorschild konnte aufgrund der dadurch verringerten Luftreibung sogar eine noch höhere Atmosphärengeschwindigkeit erreicht werden. Aufgrund der Empfindlichkeit der Stabilisatoren waren die leicht geneigten Flügel mit gewelltem Karboplast verkleidet, das für eine hohe Rumpfstabilität bei vergleichsweise geringem Gewicht sorgte. miniatur|links|Der Blick auf die Triebwerke Auch in diesem Aspekt gestaltete sich die Handhabung des Jägers als äußerst anspruchsvoll: Schon der kleinste Fehler bei der Schubverteilung oder der Feinjustierung der Stabilisatoren konnte dazu führen, dass der Pilot die Kontrolle über die Maschine verlor und diese manövrierunfähig wurde. Hinzu kam erschwerend die Tatsache, dass der Deflektorschild vergleichsweise schwach war und schon durch wenige Treffer ausgeschaltet werden konnte. Der Verlust der Schilde war jedoch in vielen Fällen gleichbedeutend mit einem Todesurteil, da sich die empfindlichen internen Systeme des Jägers direkt unter der Hülle befanden und dadurch sehr leicht angreifbar waren.Rogue Squadron (Spiel) Die im Bug befindlichen Stabilisatoren, der Strahlregler zwischen den Triebwerken am Heck und die Lebenserhaltungssysteme, die zu beiden Seiten des Cockpits untergebracht waren, stellten die am leichtesten verwundbaren Punkte des A-Flüglers dar, deren Beschädigung oder Zerstörung das Schicksal des Piloten in den meisten Fällen besiegelte. Unter den Piloten der Allianz erzählte man sich sogar, hätte der A-Flügler erst einmal einen direkten Treffer an der ungeschützten Hülle abbekommen, wäre die Maschine auf keinen Fall mehr zu retten. miniatur|An dieser Draufsicht ist deutlich zu erkennen, wie eingeengt der Pilot in dem kleinen Cockpit ist Ein weiteres Problem, mit dem die Piloten des A-Flüglers zu kämpfen hatten, war der Platzmangel im Cockpit. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die beiden wuchtigen Triebwerke des Jägers bis tief in den Bug hineinreichten, war der Raum dazwischen – der einzige Ort, an dem das Cockpit Platz fand – äußerst knapp bemessen. Bein- und Bewegungsfreiheit gab es für den Piloten, der permanent mehrfach angeschnallt sein musste, um bei einer Erschütterung nicht gegen die Cockpitscheibe zu fliegen, so gut wie gar keine, was bei Treffern dazu führen konnte, dass der Pilot sich stark verletzte, außerdem war ihm damit ein schneller Notausstieg in planetarer Atmosphäre verwehrt. Durch die exponierte Position der Transparistahl-Kanzel wurde der Pilot beim Verlust der Schilde theoretisch zwar angreifbar für feindlichen Beschuss, in der Praxis bot die dadurch erreichte optimale Rundumsicht aber enorme Vorteile im Kampf Jäger gegen Jäger. Wurde das Potential des Jägers auf diese Weise ausgeschöpft, war er an Gefährlichkeit für seine Gegner kaum zu übertreffen. Bewaffnung und Ausstattung An den beiden Seiten des Rumpfes waren im typischen Verbindungsfeuer-Modus zwei leichte RG9-Laserkanonen von Borstel befestigt, die jeweils von ihren Angelpunkten aus gesehen eine Auf- und Abwärtsbewegung von 60 Grad vollführen konnten. Teilweise traten wartungsauffällige Modifikationen für freie Rotation auf. Eine später ergänzte, zur Zeit der Neuen Republik als Standard betrachtete zweite Waffenreihe bestand aus zwei HM-6-Vibroraketenwerfern, die mit zwei Magazinen zu je sechs Sprengköpfen beladen waren. Geschützt wurde der Jäger von einer titanverstärkten und strahlenabweisenden Hülle, die zusätzlich vom Bug bis zum Heck von einem Deflektorschild des eingebauten Sirplex-Z-9-Schildgenerators umgeben war. Zudem verfügte der A-Flügler dank der Torplex-Rq9.Z-Flugkontrollavionik über eine hochentwickelte Avionik, zu welcher das leistungsfähige 4x-Phantom-Störsystem gehörte, welches gegnerische Systeme behinderte und Feindziele vor dem Angriff blendete. Bei größeren Schiffen erwies sich diese Funktion hingegen als wirkungslos und wirkte sich in solchen Fällen sogar nachteilig für den A-Flügler und seinen Piloten aus, da die vom A-Flügler ausgehenden Frequenzen ein deutliches Spürsignal absandten, das Sensoren von größeren Schiffen auszuwerten vermochten. Doch konnte dieses Signal auch als taktischer Vorteil genutzt werden, um feindliche Jäger in die Irre zu lenken. Verwendung miniatur|links|Der Blick ins Innere Obwohl der A-Flügler ursprünglich als Geleitschutzjäger konzipiert war, stellte sich er aufgrund seiner Geschwindigkeit auch bald als hervorragender Jäger für Überraschungsangriffe und Hinterhalte heraus. Die Geschwindigkeit in Kombination mit seinen starken Sensoren und seinem Störfeld machten den A-Flügler außerdem zu einem hervorragenden Aufklärer, der oftmals vor der eigentlichen Flotte in ein Raumgebiet entsandt wurde, um feindliche Präsenz festzustellen. Das fortschrittliche Sensorsystem und der verborgene Multispektral-Holobildgeber konnten feindliche Schiffe aller Größe identifizieren und ausspionieren, während die gesammelten Daten in Echtzeit an das Kommando der Flotte übertragen wurden. Dank seiner Manövrierfähigkeit und seinem schnellen Incom-GBk-785-Hyperantrieb der Klasse 1, der sich zusammen mit der dazugehörigen Kühlmatrix unterhalb des Cockpits befand, war es dem A-Flügler möglich, nach ausreichender Informationssammlung auf schnellstem Wege in den Hyperraum zu fliehen, bevor er von feindlichen Jägern abgefangen werden konnte. Besonders gewagte Manöver waren die sogenannten Überraschungsaufklärungen, die nur von den begabtesten Piloten durchgeführt werden konnten. Hierzu musste der A-Flügler direkt vor einem imperialen Flottenverband aus dem Hyperraum springen, die feindlichen Schiffe in unmittelbarer Nähe passieren, Daten sammeln, und anschließend wieder in den Hyperraum verschwinden, bevor die feindlichen Schiffe überhaupt die Möglichkeit hatten zu reagieren. Die gesammelten Aufklärungsinformationen wurden in einem externen Datenkern gespeichert, der sich am Heck des Schiffes befand und im Notfall abgesprengt werden konnte. Am Bug des A-Flüglers befand sich ein Hitzeschild, eine eigentlich völlig gewöhnliche Sicherheitsvorkehrung für den Eintritt in planetare Atmosphäre, wie sie bei nahezu jedem Sternjäger installiert war. Mit der Zeit stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass der Hitzschild in Kombination mit der flach zulaufenden Nase des Jägers und der Geschwindigkeit einen guten behelfsmäßigen "Rammbock" abgab, der sich als letzte Angriffsmöglichkeit eignete, wenn es keine Hoffnung auf Sieg oder Flucht mehr gab. Solche Selbstmordangriffe von A-Flüglern konnten sogar Großkampfschiffen ernsthaften Schaden zufügen und waren während des galaktischen Bürgerkrieges und den Kriegen der Neuen Republik keine Seltenheit, sodass die meisten A-Flügler sogar mit einem zusätzlich verstärkten Frontkeil ausgestattet wurden. Die bei anderen Jägern im Laufe der Zeit üblichen Verbesserungen konnten beim A-Flügler größtenteils entfallen, da bereits bei seiner Entwicklung die Grenzen des Machbaren ausgelotet wurden und weder die Möglichkeit noch die Notwendigkeit bestand, ihn im Rahmen seiner Kampfbestimmung als Abfangjäger großartig zu verbessern. Dennoch lief kurz nach der Gründung der Neuen Republik der Mark II, eine leicht verbesserte Version des ursprünglichen A-Flüglers, vom Band. Dieser bot eine zuverlässigere Technik und war außerdem in der Lage, seine Kanonen um 360 Grad zu drehen, um somit Verfolger auszuschalten. Am Rest der Maschine wurde jedoch nichts geändert. Geflogen werden durfte der A-Flügler ausschließlich von den erfahrendsten Piloten der Rebellen, um die Verlustrate so gering wie möglich zu halten. Dies führte oft dazu, dass sich geübte und erfolgreiche A-Flügler-Piloten einen großen Namen in den Reihen der Allianz machten und selbst vor imperialen Truppen Ehrfurcht genossen. Auch die in der gesamten Galaxis berühmte Renegaten-Staffel machte im Zuge ihrer zahlreichen Einsätze hin und wieder Gebrauch von A-Flüglern. Besonders zu Zeiten der Neuen Republik, aber auch schon vorher, fielen A-Flügler des Öfteren diversen Piratenorganisationen und Verbrechersyndikaten in die Hände, da diese erkannten, dass sich der Jäger aufgrund seiner Geschwindigkeit und Manövrierfähigkeit perfekt für Überfälle auf zivile Schiffe eignete. Sowohl die Schwarze Sonne als auch das Verbrecherimperium von Jabba Desilijic Tiure verfügten zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges über einige Maschinen, die sie der Allianz gestohlen hatten. Auch Tyber Zann, Kopf des mächtigen Zann-Konsortiums, nannte einige Staffeln A-Flügler sein Eigen. Geschichte Entwicklung miniatur|rechts|[[Walex Blissex - das Genie hinter dem A-Flügler]] Die Entwicklung des A-Flügel-Sternjägers resultierte aus der in der Schlacht von Yavin gewonnenen Erfahrung, dass die Schiffe der Rebellen denen des Galaktischen Imperiums zwar prinzipiell überlegen, jedoch zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen waren. Somit wurde der Ruf nach einem wirkungsvollen Begleitjäger zur Unterstützung der Rebellenschiffe laut, welcher bei Angriffen diesen quasi den Rücken freihalten und die Angreifer wirkungsvoll bekämpfen konnte. Außerdem beunruhigte die Indienststellung des imperialen TIE-Abfangjägers die Rebellen, denen klar wurde, dass sie ebenfalls einen schnellen, agilen und dennoch schlagkräftigen Sternjäger brauchten, um sich in zukünftigen Raumschlachten behaupten zu können. General Jan Dodonna entwickelte gemeinsam mit Walex Blissex, einem ehemaligen Ingenieur bei Kuat-Systemtechnik, einen neuen Abfangjäger. Jake Farrell, ein Sternjägerkommandant der Allianz, war ebenfalls involviert und trug vor allem zum äußeren Design entscheidend bei, bei dem er sich vom R-22 Speerspitze inspirieren ließ. Zusammen mit den fähigsten Ingenieuren, die die Rebellenbewegung aufzubieten hatte, bildeten sie einen Zusammenschluss namens Alliance Underground Engineering. Allen war klar, dass die Entwicklung, welche unter strengster Geheimhaltung durchgeführt wurde, unter keinem allzu guten Stern stand: Die Rebellen waren auf der Flucht vor dem Imperium, welches nach der Vernichtung des ersten Todessterns mit einer gnadenlosen Jagd auf die Rebellen-Allianz begonnen hatte. So waren finanzielle Mittel ebenso knapp wie eine ausreichende Menge an Bau- und Ersatzteilen, von denen der A-Flügler mehr benötigte als jeder andere Sternjäger der Rebellen. Dieser Umstand bewirkte, dass man bei Entwicklung und Produktion vielfach auf bereits bestehende Systeme und gebrauchte, notdürftige Teile zurückgriff - zum Teil wurden A-Flügler im Inneren sogar mit Fijisi-Holz verkleidet. Der Geheimhaltung wegen entschloss man sich dazu, vorrangig Bauteile zu verwenden, die leicht aus anderen Produktionen entnommen werden konnten, ohne dabei viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Da der A-Flügler nahezu vollständig in Handarbeit, meist auf weit abgelegenen Planeten wie Cardooine gebaut wurde, lief seine Produktion nur schleppend an und es dauerte Jahre, bis eine ernstzunehmende Anzahl an Maschinen in Dienst gestellt werden konnte. Walex Blissex ließ sich bei der Entwicklung des A-Flüglers stark von seinen vorherigen Sternjäger-Designs aus der Zeit der Klonkriege inspirieren; So orienterte er sich nicht nur bei der äußeren Form, sondern auch bei der Bedienung, Steuerung und Ausstattung am Delta-7B-''Aethersprite''-Klasse-Sternjäger und am Eta-2-''Actis''-Klasse-Abfangjäger, beides Schiffe, die ihrerzeit von Jedi geflogen wurden und auf deren außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten ausgelegt waren - was letztendlich auch der Grund für die äußerst anspruchsvolle Steuerung des A-Flüglers war. Die qualitativ minderwertige Technik bewirkte, dass der A-Flügler das Raumschiff mit dem schlechtesten Verhältnis zwischen maximaler Flugzeit und Wartungsaufkommen innerhalb der Flotte der Allianz war. Doch trotz all dieser Umstände und Mängel sollte sich der neue Jäger in den bevorstehenden Einsätzen und ganz besonders in der Schlacht von Endor hervorragend bewähren. Erste Einsätze Der erste bekannte Einsatz von A-Flüglern war das Scharmützel im Ison-Korridor kurz nach der Evakuierung von Yavin IV im Jahr 0 NSY, bei dem die ersten drei A-Flügler eingesetzt wurden. Wenngleich es sich Prototypen handelte, bewährten sich die Maschinen hervorragend und brachten erstmals ihren großen Geschwindigkeitsvorteil zum Ausdruck.Rogue Squadron II Die ersten Einheiten von A-Flüglern führten zunächst Begleitmissionen durch, wurden aber, nachdem ihr großes Potenzial zum Vorschein kam, für Überraschungs- und Guerillaangriffe eingesetzt. Da die Entwicklung des A-Flüglers unter strengster Geheimhaltung durchgeführt wurde, waren die ersten imperialen Truppen, die den Jäger zu Gesicht bekamen, überrascht und benötigten Zeit um sich auf die neue Bedrohung einzustellen. Trotz seiner offensichtlichen Schlagkräftigkeit sah das Imperium anfangs keine große Bedrohung in dem neuen Jäger der Rebellen, da die Produktion augenscheinlich nach wie vor im Schneckentempo voranging und Ersatzteile aufgrund des stetigen Wachstums der Rebellenbewegung zudem immer knapper wurden. Schlacht von Endor miniatur|links|''Grün 3'' im Anflug auf den [[Zweiter Todesstern|Todesstern]] Aufgrund der schleppenden Produktion und einigen technischen Schwierigkeiten konnte in der Schlacht von Endor im Jahr 4 NSY nur eine einzige reine Staffel von A-Flüglern eingesetzt werden,Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman) auch wenn sich weitere Abfangjäger in gemischten Staffeln mit B-, X- und Y-Flüglern wiederfanden. Die Maschinen der Grün-Staffel konnten sich jedoch erfolgreich gegen die imperiale Übermacht behaupten. Insbesondere im Einsatz gegen die inzwischen auch vom Imperium entwickelten TIE-Abfangjäger hatten die Rebellen nun ein mehr als ebenbürtiges, wenn auch in weitaus geringerer Stückzahl gefertigtes Schiff in der Schlacht aufzubieten. Obwohl ein großer Teil der Grün-Staffel vernichtet wurde, gelang es den A-Flüglern größtenteils, die imperialen Jäger von den Rebellenkreuzern fernzuhalten und den feindlichen Jägergeschwadern schwere Verluste zuzufügen.X-Wing Alliance Dies war auch nicht zuletzt der Tatsache geschuldet, dass das Imperium den kleinen Jäger noch immer weit unterschätzte. Bei einem Staffelmitglied mit der Kennung Grün 3 handelte es sich um den berühmten Rebellenpiloten Tycho Celchu. Dieser flog gemeinsam mit Lando Calrissian ins Innere des Todessterns, wurde anschließend aber zurück zur Oberfläche geschickt, um imperiale Jäger vom Millennium Falken wegzulocken. miniatur|rechts|[[Arvel Crynyds Jäger kurz vor dem Einschlag in die Brücke]] Während der Schlacht kämpfte sich ein weiterer, schwer beschädigter A-Flügler, gesteuert vom Grün-Führer Arvel Crynyd, durch das feindliche Sperrfeuer des Supersternzerstörers Exekutor und raste in die Brücke des Schiffes, bei dem Sekunden vorher die wichtigen Deflektorschilde ausgefallen waren. Dabei wurden die wichtigsten Steuerungsfunktionen zerstört, sodass die somit führerlose Exekutor daraufhin den zweiten Todesstern rammte und explodierte – und der imperialen Flotte damit einen schweren Schlag versetzte, der maßgeblich zum Ausgang des Gefechtes beitrug. Crynyd wurde posthum als Held gefeiert.X-Wing – Kommando Han Solo Neue Republik Das Mark-II-Modell miniatur|links|Ein A-Flügler während der [[Schlacht von Thyferra (7 NSY)|Schlacht von Thyferra]] Aufgrund des großen Erfolges des A-Flüglers in der Schlacht von Endor wurde dieser, zusammen mit anderen bewährten Jägern der Allianz wie dem X-Flügler und dem Y-Flügler, nach der Gründung der Neuen Republik im Jahre 4 NSY in deren Flotte eingegliedert. Da die ehemalige Rebellenbewegung nach der Befreiung von Coruscant nun die wichtigsten Planeten der Galaxis kontrollierte, war das anfängliche Problem der Ressourcenknappheit und dem damit verbundenen Ersatzteilmangel aus der Welt geschafft. A-Flügler konnten nun maschinell, in großer Zahl und aus qualitativ hochwertigeren Bauteilen hergestellt werden, was das der vormals widerspenstigen Technik geschuldete Sicherheitsrisiko enorm verringerte. Die bedeutendste Verbesserung am neuen A-Flügler bestand jedoch darin, dass die Laserkanonen nun um 360 Grad drehbar waren, was dem Jäger den Beschuss von Verfolgern ermöglichte und seine Schlagkräftigkeit noch weiter steigerte. Am Flugverhalten, den internen Systemen und der Größe des Jägers wurde jedoch nichts geändert, da hierzu keine Notwendigkeit bestand. Dieses von der Neue Republik gefertigte Modell des A-Flüglers, das sich bis auf die genannten Punkte nicht von seinem Vorgänger unterschied, trug die Bezeichnung "Mark II" und wurde von der Incom-Gesellschaft, derselben Firma die auch den berühmten X-Flügler produzierte, in Massen hergestellt. Auch die alten A-Flügler wurden nach und nach auf dieses Modell aufgerüstet. Neue Einsätze Im Bacta-Krieg im Jahre 7 NSY kamen A-Flügler auf Seiten der Neuen Republik zum Einsatz. Ein weiterer früher Einsatz von A-Flüglern unter neurepublikanischer Flagge war die Schlacht von Kuat im Jahre 8 NSY. Das Raumgefecht endete dank einer Staffel A-Flügler unter der Führung von Tycho Celchu, die mit experimentiellen Ionentorpedos ausgestattet waren und somit die riesigen Kriegsschiffe der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften lahmlegen konnten, mit einem Sieg für die Neue Republik und der Eroberung der strategisch wertvollen Orbitalwerften von Kuat. Weiterhin nahmen sie auch an den Schlachten der Operation Schattenhand teil. Während der Schlacht von Dac im Jahre (10 NSY) wurde eine große Zahl von A-Flüglern in der Atmosphäre des Planeten von den imperialen Weltenvernichtern abgeschossen, als sie diese zu zerstören versuchten. miniatur|rechts|Ein A-Flügler im Raumgefecht Im weiteren Verlauf des Kampfes der Neuen Republik gegen die Überreste des Imperiums distanzierte sich der A-Flügler immer mehr von seinem ursprünglichen Aufgabenbereich - dem Geleitschutz - und wurde immer öfter als schneller Offensivjäger eingesetzt, was sich in dem vermehrten Auftreten von A-Flüglern in groß angelegten Raumschlachten zeigte. Nicht zuletzt ist dies dem neurepublikanischen General Garm Bel Iblis zuzuschreiben, da dieser während des Thrawn-Feldzuges eine neue Kampftaktik für Sternjäger erfand: Den sogenannten A-Flügler-Streich. Hierbei sollte eine Staffel X-Flügler einen imperialen Flottenverband anfliegen und die wesentlich kleineren A-Flügler in ihrem "Windschatten", d.h. hinter deren Antrieben verstecken, sodass der Feind sie nicht sehen konnte. Hätten die Staffeln die Raketenreichweite erreicht, sollten die X-Flügler synchron und schlagartig zur Seite hin abdrehen, sodass die A-Flügler freie Bahn hätten, ihre Erschütterungsraketen loszuschicken und dem unvorbereiten Feind somit schweren Schaden zuzufügen, während die X-Flügler eine scharfe Kehrtwende vollzogen und sich somit schlagartig hinter feindlichen Jägern positionieren konnten. Diese Taktik, die in der Theorie also eine maximale Schadenseffizienz trotz dem Aufgebot von nur zwei Staffeln versprach, wurde in den darauffolgenden Raumschlachten der Neuen Republik mehrmals angewandt und erwies sich als großer Erfolg.Thrawn-Trilogie – Das letzte KommandoDas Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Wege des Schicksals In den darauffolgenden Jahrzehnten war der A-Flügler weiterhin ein fester Bestandteil der neurepublikanischen Flotte und kam in fast all ihren Konflikten und Schlachten als Abfangjäger und Aufklärer zum Einsatz, von der vergleichsweise kleinen Schwarze-Flotte-Krise bis zum verheerenden Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg und weit darüber hinaus. Innerhalb dieser Zeitspanne wurden viele Sternjägermodelle der ehemaligen Rebellen-Allianz ausrangiert und durch neuere Modelle ersetzt. Der symbolträchtige X-Flügler und der A-Flügler bildeten hierbei die einzigen Ausnahmen, obwohl Letzterer zu jener Zeit längst nicht mehr der schnellste Sternjäger der Galaxis war. Selbst im Jahre 44 NSY stand der A-Flügler, über vierzig Jahre nach seiner Indienststellung, noch im Dienst der Galaktischen Allianz. Wann der langlebige Jäger endgültig ausrangiert wurde, ist nicht bekannt. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts|Konzeptzeichnung des A-Flüglers *Der A-Flügler war einer von zwei neuen Sternjägern der Rebellen, die für entworfen wurden. Beim Anderen handelt es sich um den B-Flügler. *Wie bei allen Sternjägern der Klassischen Trilogie wurde für die Filmaufnahmen ein detailliertes Kunststoffmodell des A-Flüglers angefertigt, das anschließend vor einem Bluescreen gefilmt wurde. *In einer ersten Konzeptzeichnung von Ralph McQuarrie für Episode VI war der A-Flügler noch blau bemalt. Dies musste jedoch verworfen werden, da eine Bluescreen-Aufnahme des Modells mit dieser Farbgebung unmöglich gewesen wäre. Deshalb ist er im fertigen Film rot. *''Freunde im All, ''X-Wing, Rebel Assault und zeigen A-Flügler entgegen den vielen anderweitig lautenden Aussagen anderer Quellen schon vor der Schlacht von Yavin. Die Einführung des R-22 Speerspitze als ähnlichem Vorgänger sollte dieses verfrühte Auftreten erklären. *A-Flügler gibt es in unterschiedlichen Farben: Während die in Episode VI zu sehenden A-Flügler allesamt rot bemalt sind, tauchen in mehreren Comics, Videospielen und Modellbausätzen auch A-Flügler mit grüner, blauer und gelber Farbgebung auf. *Wie oftmals bei Sternjägern im Star-Wars-Universum verzichten viele Quellen auf die deutsche Bezeichnung und bezeichnen den Jäger auch in der deutschen Fassung als A-Wing. Prominente Beispiele hierfür sind das Computerspiel oder das Insider-Magazin Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge. *Die offiziell angegebene Größe des A-Flüglers (Länge 9,6 Meter, Breite 6,48 Meter) ist unter Fans heftig umstritten. Unter Berufung auf die Filmszenen aus Episode VI behaupten viele Fans, diese Maße wären viel zu hoch für einen solch kleinen Sternjäger. Besonders die Szenen, in denen A-Flügler zusammen mit anderen Sternjägern wie z. B. X-Flüglern im Bild zu sehen sind, untermauern diesen Vorwurf, da der A-Flügler, deutlich erkennbar, sehr viel kleiner ist als der X-Flügler, dieser laut den angegebenen Maßen aber nur knapp drei Meter länger ist. Als Reaktion auf die Kritik der Fans wurde das originale Studiomodell, das in die Aufnahmen für Episode VI verwendet wurde, exakt gemessen. Das Modell war 60 Zentimeter lang und die darin befindliche Figur des Piloten war im Maßstab 1:8 gefertigt worden. Daraus ergibt sich eine Länge von 4,8 Metern - die Hälfte der offiziell angegebenen Länge. Doch auch diese Länge ist umstritten: In dem 2012 veröffentlichten Sachbuch Millennium Falke YT-1300 – Technisches Handbuch, das sich vordergründig mit technischen Details des Millennium Falken befasst, ist ein Größenvergleich zwischen dem A-Flügler, dem Millennium Falken und dem X-Flügler abgebildet. Wenn man nun die Längenangaben der beiden Letzteren mit der maßstabsgetreuen Abbildung des A-Flüglers vergleicht, ergibt sich daraus für den A-Flügler eine Länge von ungefähr 7 Metern. Da jedoch keiner der genannten Versuche zur exakten Längenbestimmung des A-Flüglers als offiziell gilt, bleibt die bisherige Länge von 9,6 Metern solange kanonisch, bis es eine eindeutige und offizielle Quelle gibt, die dies wiederlegt. miniatur|rechts|Das [[LEGO-Set 75003]] *Es gibt mehrere LEGO-Modelle des A-Flüglers: Das Erste mit der Kennnummer 7134 erschien im Jahr 2000 unter der Bezeichnung "A-Wing Fighter". Unter selbem Namen erschien 2006 ein weiteres, detaillverbessertes Modell mit der Nummer 6207. Beide Modelle waren teil einer Produktlinie zu Episode VI und sind daher rot. 2009 erschien erstmals ein A-Flügler mit grüner Farbgebung, allerdings nicht als eigenständiges Modell, sondern als Teil des Sets 7754 "Home One Mon Calamari Star Cruiser". Der momentan aktuellste LEGO-A-Flügler erschien Anfang 2013 wieder als eigenes Modell mit der Nummer 75003 unter der Bezeichnung "A-Wing Starfighter". Sämtliche dieser Sets beinhalten unter anderem die Minifigur eines Rebellenpiloten, die Figur aus dem Set 75003 ist jedoch erstmals mit einem exklusiven und detaillierten A-Flügler-Pilotenhelm ausgestattet. Quellen * *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman)'' *''Der Pakt von Bakura'' *''Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor'' *''X-Wing'' **''Angriff auf Coruscant'' **''Bacta-Piraten'' **''Kommando Han Solo'' **''Gnadentod'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' **''Die Dunkle Seite der Macht'' **''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Callista-Trilogie'' **''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' **''Planet des Zwielichts'' *''Die Schwarze Flotte – Vor dem Sturm'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' **''Die Abtrünnigen'' **''Wege des Schicksals'' **''Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Wächter der Macht'' **''Sturmfront'' **''Exil'' *''Rebellion (Comic)'' *''Crimson Empire III'' * * *''Rogue Squadron (Videospiel)'' *''Rogue Squadron II – Rogue Leader'' *''Rogue Squadron III – Rebel Strike'' *''Battlefront II'' *''Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Battlefront – Elite Squadron'' *''X-Wing (Spiel)'' *''TIE Fighter'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''Rebellion (Spiel)'' *''Galactic Battlegrounds - Die Klonkrieg-Kampagnen'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Squadrons over Corellia'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Nightsister's Revenge'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Die Stele-Chroniken'' *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' *''Behind The Magic'' * * * * *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2001)'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' *''Technisches Handbuch'' *''Millennium Falke YT-1300 – Technisches Handbuch'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * * }} Einzelnachweise }} cs:Stíhačka RZ-1 A-wing/Legendy en:RZ-1 A-wing interceptor/Legends es:Interceptor RZ-1 Ala-A/Leyendas fi:RZ-1 A-siipinen torjuntahävittäjä fr:A-Wing RZ-1/Légendes hu:RZ-1 A-szárnyú elfogóvadász ja:RZ-1 Aウイング・インターセプター/レジェンズ ko:RZ-1 A윙 인터셉터 nl:RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor no:RZ-1 A-wing Nærjager pt:Legends:Interceptador RZ-1 A-wing ru:Перехватчик RZ-1 «A-wing» Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle Kategorie:Abfangjägermodelle Kategorie:Aufklärungsschiffklassen Kategorie:Produkte der Incom-Gesellschaft Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Incom-Gesellschaft Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Neuen Republik Kategorie:A-Flügler Kategorie:Legends